hybridsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Venus
“Okay. It’s just... I’ve never had a friend before.” -Venus about becoming Sirpent’s ‘friend’ Appearance Venus is a dark gray cat with striking white markings on her cheeks, chest, and ears. She has spiky white tufts inside her ears and on top of them. Her eyes are jade green, and she has a small, pink nose. She has sharp fangs, as well as lizard feet (complete with long, sharp claws), and a lizard tail. Personality Venus is often regarded as annoying and too emotional, and it’s probably true. She is in fact very sensitive and lonely, despite her sassy looks. She is very socially awkward, especially since she has never had a friend before, and doesn’t know how to act around practically anyone. She is also very trusting, and can be a pretty nice cat once you get to know her. Life Adulthood Venus ran away from the human lab soon after she was created, eager to explore the vast world outdoors. She however has a very different perspective on the humans than the other members of the Clan, since she believes they should be grateful that they were created in the first place, even though they weren’t always treated well. After being accepted by Squid, the Clan’s leader, Venus quickly discovered that she much preferred human food to the prey caught in the Clan, and often hung around the garbage cans for any leftovers. She also secretly possesses many human trinkets and interesting objects she found during her little investigations that she stashes in her den, which happens to be a small, abandoned (and pretty much destroyed) human treehouse, not far off from the camp. Being more of an exile from the Clan than actually part of it, Venus rarely takes the time to actually talk to the cats that live there. She once had a talk with Elara, the Clan’s second-in-command, and revealed that she still had a somewhat bond with her creators, which only resulted in her being considered disloyal. She soon met Sirpent, the Clan’s resident evil guy, who was plotting revenge on Skipper for stealing his love interest, Dean. Having never felt love for someone before, Venus had a very awkward interaction with him and half-successfully tried to earn the snake-cat’s trust. After revealing that she never had a friend before, Sirpent accepted for the two to become ‘friends’, even though Dean was still the only cat who he was interested in. Relationships Sirpent Venus has a huge crush on him, and it’s pretty easy to see. She is thrilled that they are now considered friends, and wants to get even closer to him, even if she could end up being involved in his plans and becoming just a puppet to perform his evil deeds for him. She is not conscious of what his true motives are yet, however. “Sirpent was the first cat to be my friend. I really wish I didn’t feel so awkward around him, though. Is this what they call ‘love’? I hope he feels the same way...” -Venus Elara Venus and Elara aren’t the best of friends. After their argument, Venus felt untrusted and useless, which led her to seek comfort with Sirpent, who she could relate to by being a bit of an outsider like herself. “Elara makes me feel unwanted here. I don’t like her one bit, and I wish she would stop telling me what to do like she’s the boss of me. So what if I like human food? I’m allowed to be my own cat!” -Venus Quotes “The food in the garbage cans tastes good.” -Venus to Elara “Okay. It’s just... I’ve never had a friend before.” -Venus to Sirpent